Stag
by Violet Garnets
Summary: A late and terrifying stripper, an insanely attractive bodyguard, a very drunk bachelor, and a handful of secrets: ah, sometimes the bachelor party is even more exciting than the wedding. KakaNaru. Lemon. COMPLETE.
1. Kakashi

**Stag: Part One  
**by Violet Garnets

oOoOoOoOo

"So, when's the stripper coming?" Jiraiya asked as he reached for another beer.

The silver-haired man did his best not to blanch in the face of such bluntness. He shook his head and took another swig of the drink in his hand.

As expected though, Gai decided to answer for him.

"She will come when she comes! You cannot rush a youthful woman when it comes to such things!" He jumped up to pose, his fake mustache hanging off at an awkward angle. "I thought it appropriate for her to come at midnight, a most magical time!"

"But it's already one!" Jiraiya whined, pouting fiercely. He grabbed a fistful of chips and walked away to join in the massive gambling games they had going on.

Tenzou stuck his head out the kitchen doorway and yelled, "You're out of chicken wings, Gai!"

"I will amend the situation immediately! This bachelor party must be perfect!" And so the man dashed away, and Kakashi noted the array of confetti that covered the forest green jumpsuit. It kind of looked like fireworks exploded on Gai's back.

The music blared, some typical party song from their high school days, but he was starting to feel a little nauseous. Too many people here, and he wasn't quite in the mood to play host. They had all greeted him with alcohol and cheesy greetings of 'congrats!' and of course they would be present at the wedding, but for now, they fell to their own conversations. Kakashi had joined in a few games of poker and drinking games, of course, and sat with the guys as they watched some porno on the flatscreen. He was the groom after all, he needed to be the center of attention at some points. They had even started the evening with a roast, but none of them had any particularly embarrassing information on Kakashi so it had been fairly short. Well, except for Gai, but none of them believed him when he said that once Kakashi had walked around for a whole day in nothing but a bikini.

But all in all, he was tired. This really wasn't his thing.

He slowly rose from the couch and made his way to the table nearest the backdoors and grabbed a water bottle. A sandaled foot stuck out from the cheap plastic tablecloth, and Kakashi was a little curious. He lifted it a bit to find a sleeping Iruka, a bottle of beer in his clutch like a teddy bear.

"Always a weak drinker, you," Kakashi muttered as he let the cloth drop and pushed in Iruka's foot. If the man woke up with permanent marker make-up, there'd be hell to pay. It was better just to hide him.

The air outside was crisp and cool, and the porch overlooked a pristine lake. Kakashi had no idea how Gai came to own such a nice lake house, but he certainly wasn't complaining about it. He breathed in deeply and he felt like he could smell the chirp of crickets, the ripping of water as the breeze crossed the lake. He was about to open the bottle of water and pull down his mask when a nondescript sedan pulled into the throng of trucks, SUVs, and sports cars. One of its headlights was broken, he thought absently.

Two people appeared and both slammed the door simultaneously, and Kakashi thought he saw the car shake a little.

"I told you it was to the left! God, Naruto, why don't you ever listen!" a clear, feminine voice shouted. The intensity of her anger was nearly palpable, and Kakashi felt a little bad for her companion.

"I've been down here before! It just all looks different at night!" A man shouted back.

"You're so stupid!"

It seemed like she was going to go on a rant, but Kakashi finally decided to intervene. "Ano, would you guys be the…live entertainment?"

He heard two coughs and saw their silhouettes straighten up. The pair walked into the dim light of the patio, their expressions serious and professional.

"Ah, yes, that'd be us," the woman said, pulling out some papers from a large bag. She was beautiful, although she seemed rather young, no older than nineteen or twenty. Probably a college student looking to make some money, he thought. Her skin was pale and smooth, and she wore a light pink wig. Or, at the very least, her hair was dyed pink. A wig seemed more likely though, for someone in such a profession.

The man standing next to her quickly walked up to Kakashi, stuck his hand out and said, "You're the best man, I take it? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura's supplemental security. Not that she really needs it, but it's company protocol." He said with a shrug.

He had to admit that he was a little startled by this…boy. Looking as youthful as his companion, a pair of clear ocean-blue eyes sparkled from under a frame of loose blond hair. Kakashi had a gut feeling that normally the hair was more natural at a shorter length, but this look wasn't particularly unattractive. This Naruto smiled at him a little impishly and wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand a little. Kakashi took the hand carefully, shaking it one, two, three times. He couldn't tear his gaze away from those eyes, because even if he did, he knew those eyes would not leave him.

The woman named Sakura frowned, as she stepped onto the patio. "No, that can't be right. The information we got says that the groom wears a mask," she murmured, shaking her head.

Kakashi shrugged, stuffing his hand into his pocket. "The guys aren't really good at keeping track of me."

Sakura laughed, a pleasant and melodic sound. "Wow. Your best man is pretty terrible at throwing a stag."

"I suppose not. We're all a little…socially…confused anyway, being cops and all."

The expression that appeared on their faces changed immediately.

"Shit!" Naruto snarled. "This is a fucking bust, isn't it?"

Realization hit Kakashi. "Oh! No, no, we're all off tonight!" He put his hands out in front of himself and smiled, trying to appease the duo. "This is a bachelor party, that's it. I really am getting married. I've got a picture of my fiancée in my wallet if you want to see."

Sakura and Naruto leaned forward and peered at the silver-haired man suspiciously. He chuckled sheepishly, shying away from them a little. They were quite an intimidating pair, he thought. If they ever wanted to delve into crimes more deviant than this, the police force would have another Bonnie and Clyde on their hands.

"Should we believe him, Sakura?" Naruto asked, hints of conspiracy in his whisper.

After a moment, she sighed and shrugged with her elbows crooked and palms upward. "Why not, we can always blackmail them if we need to. The pay should be decent. It's double now though, and we get to use a camera for precautionary measures."

A sigh of relief left his lips. "Uh, you'll just have to take that up with Gai. He's inside heating up some more chicken wings, I think."

"Speaking of which," Sakura started as she regained a more comfortable posture and placing a neatly painted nail on her lip, "what is the groom doing outside?" Her eyes were a striking green, he noticed, the color of lean and young bamboo. She tilted her head and stared at him expectantly. Naruto mimicked her.

"A guy can only take so much socializing," was the simple response.

Sakura and Naruto nodded, understanding. "Must be a boring party," they said in unison, as if this wasn't the first time. It probably wasn't.

"No, really, it's fine. I'm just tired."

"We don't believe you!" Sakura trilled, singsong.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up and a winning smile, and something about it all made Kakashi twitch a muscle. The blonde cackled. "Time to liven things up! I'll go get the camera. Sakura, you'll change in the back over there? Hey, Shinrou-san, you should come with me."

"I have a name, you know," Mr. Groom pointed out as he obeyed the young man.

Naruto flicked out a set of keys with a jingle from his pocket and unlocked the doors. "You sure you want to tell me? I could use it against you, you know. Blackmail and all that good stuff." He ducked his head inside one of the back doors.

"Hatake Kakashi. I live in the east side of town, the suburbs off Main Street. My house has two oak trees and an old truck parked in front. Oh, and we're getting married in the church across from Konoha City Park."

When his head popped out of the car, an expression of clear surprise was evident on his face, even in the dimness. "Wh-why—"

"'Cause you're not the type to do that sort of thing," Kakashi said simply. He knew it was a typical phrase useful for disarming someone's mentality, but somehow he also meant it. It even surprised him.

Silence ensued, and Naruto began to walk toward the house at an unusually quick pace. Actually, it was more like the man had sprinted away. When they were back in the light, Kakashi noticed his cheeks were a faint pink. Had he been working off a blush, or was it the product of his running? Now Kakashi was really confused.

Sakura emerged from the nearby woods, fastening the last button of her outfit. Her hair was black now, and in a long ponytail. So her hair really was pink…interesting.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "A police officer?" he inquired. "It's even standard issue."

"With a few adjustments, of course," she added with a wink.

Her shirt was formfitting rather than practical, so he assumed they were about two sizes smaller than what they would normally assign a girl of her size. Her boots had a small heel to them, and her pants with belt and holster fit her in a more feminine way as well. She twirled a pair of handcuffs on a delicate finger, and Kakashi was pretty sure they were lined with faux fur on the inside. She still looked rather tame as a stripper, he supposed, but he also got the feeling that Ibiki and the rest of them would be spewing blood from their noses in the near future.

"This is why Naruto and I are the best in our company," she continued, "we tailor the show to the customer on arrival. And I've discovered that people who uphold the law _really_ like having it enforced on them. You cops are creepy sometimes. Hey, Naruto, sunglasses or no?"

"Wh-what?" The blonde's head shook a little. Kakashi snuck a glance the boy's way. Had Naruto been staring at him?

"Sunglasess. Or. Not?" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah, go with the sunglasses."

They stared at each other for a long moment, partaking in a conversation Kakashi had no access to. He shifted from his weight in the wait time, watched those two sets of eyes flash at one another like lighthouse beacons.

"If you're sure," Sakura finally said with a sigh. "Anyway, let's get to work!" Quickly putting on the sunglasses and pulling out a police hat from seemingly nowhere and placing it atop her black wig, she stormed into the house.

"Nobody move!" Kakashi heard her voice pierce the general hum of drunken men, and everything fell silent. He felt a tug at the end of his shirt and Naruto motioned him to follow. They moved towards the window and peered in. Thrilling tingles rushed through his body. Maybe the alcohol was finally getting to him, or maybe something about this handsome and jubilant boy next to him reminded him of things he once had.

The camera clicked at the best moments. Sakura pushing Ibiki with a prodding finger. Ibiki falling onto Tenzou. Domino effect. Nosebleeds everywhere. Iruka groggily waking up to find a green spandex-clad on top of him. Utter chaos as Sakura began to pull off her shirt. Single bills flew everywhere, a myriad of bluish paper currency.

Definitely do _not _mess with this pair, Kakashi thought, half-serious, half-amused. "Sakura-san…likes to stir things up, doesn't she?"

"Huh? Yeah, well, guys pay more when they feel like they need to compete. And they get all stupid when you start up some conflict. Plus, Sakura-chan's like, the best in our company. I haven't seen a straight guy _not _fall for her."

"Have you?" The cop immediately regretted the words. What the hell was he thinking?

Naruto paused and the camera lowered a fraction of an inch. "I thought I did. But uh, I'm, uh, well…not quite…"

"Straight?"

The bodyguard's eyes widened to the size of kiddy pools. "How, how did you—" he sputtered.

Kakashi shrugged. "Intuition."

"Do you have a gay-dar?" Naruto leered.

He shrugged again, although his head was spinning now. Definitely the alcohol. Then a barrage of thoughts hit him, reckless, stupid, tempting thoughts. "Hey, will you come with me? I need to talk to you in private."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "This is kind of private…we're the only ones out here."

"Just come with me." Kakashi stood up and began to walk towards the cabin nearby, also belonging to Gai. Really, how did that man come up with so much money? He heard the patter of footsteps behind him, and anticipation made him walk faster.

"Hey, this isn't one of those things where I get killed like in the movies, right?"

Kakashi snorted as he pulled open the door and let Naruto enter first. "I'm a cop."

"That doesn't mean anything! It probably just means you get away with it! I mean, what kinda cop wears a mask?"

"It's complicated."

"You want to eat me, don't you?"

"You could say that," Kakashi murmured as he removed his mask and pulled Naruto towards him for a desperate kiss. It was long, hard, and intensely satisfying. It had been too long since he last felt this way...

Kakashi felt himself pushed into the leather chair, his body traitorously filling with desire as this blond vixen straddled him and whispered, "You're the first man I've met who wanted to spend their last night single with another man— does the bride know?"

"The wedding's actually next weekend," he sighed, attempting to ignore the grind of hips. He couldn't, and let out a guttural noise. "Fuck." He growled as Naruto swooped down for another bruising kiss.

_Would he regret this?_

No, probably not.

oOoOoOoOo

Inspired by a one-sentence challenge for the word 'desire' at the KakaNaru LJ community, and expanded on ladywinterfic's prodding. So, this is pretty much dedicated to her since she's the motivation for like, me writing anything at all. So, I'll have the second half up in a week. It's already done, actually, and you can read it at the KakaNaru LJ comm, but I've decided to give it some breathing room there before I post here.

Comments of any kind are always appreciated! Thanks!

Ja ne,  
Vi


	2. Naruto

Stag

by Violet Garnets

**oOoOoOoOo**

It was supposed to be a typical job for Naruto and Sakura. Get down to the site, let Sakura do her job and go find some gay guy for a quick fuck and pickpocket the guy for some extra spending money. Yeah, the company wanted Naruto with his mastery of classic aikido techniques to be Sakura's bodyguard. But the girl's background in street fighting and the sheer fury of her temper was probably more than enough. Really, Naruto covered their transactions and essentially tagged along her jobs to get laid at stag parties. People never wanted to talk about it afterwards, and Naruto could get on with his life, simple as that.

But Naruto's life was like the moron of a racer running in the opposite direction.

"Ano, would you guys be the…live entertainment?"

To be honest, he was going to scream at the guy who had interrupted his argument with Sakura, in the heat of the moment. But if that guy hadn't have interrupted them, Naruto knew he probably would have another rib fracture, courtesy of Sakura. Again.

But the man astounded him.

Well, first of all, he wore a mask and an eye-patch, which was weird as hell. But he had really great silver hair, a color Naruto didn't even know could exist in hair, dyed or natural. (Then again, Sakura also had awesome hair, so it wasn't_ that _far-fetched) A strange stirring in Naruto came to life, screaming, "You're attracted to this man!"

As they made their general introductions, he gave both Sakura and Naruto these quick once-overs, a look that was more business-like that predatory. But Naruto noticed a sort of hesitancy when the man was looking at him, something like surprise.

The stirring in Naruto's heart only grew when their eyes met. He wasn't big on 'love at first sight', but this was definitely attraction. This was the guy he was going to hunt down, Naruto had decided.

Until he found out that this guy was the _groom_.

Calling him 'Shinrou-san' was supposed to create distance. By constantly reminding himself that this guy was not only straight, but engaged, Naruto could just pretend that he could ignore this man. This man who had perfect forearms and a perfect figure under that black t-shirt.

Hatake Kakashi then proceeded to knock those walls Naruto attempted to create down. It was aggravating, really. So he attempted the, "let's be friends" approach, treating this guy like every other guy he knew (and would never date).

That didn't work either, apparently, because the guy ended up taking him to the smaller lake house and kissing him senseless. But hey, if this guy had no problems with it, Naruto wouldn't mind either. Of course that didn't stop the blond from checking though, just in case.

So he pushed the man into one of the plush leather chairs and straddled him, whispering softly, "You're the first man I've met who wanted to spend their last night single with another man— does the bride know?" He knew that grinding his hips into the man probably wouldn't help Kakashi's decision, but if the man was really straight, then feeling a definite male presence in his personal space would certainly answer the question.

Kakashi only arched back and muttered "The wedding's actually next weekend". If that wasn't enough, he continued to utter a divinely sexy expletive and pulled Naruto down for another kiss.

Well. Okay. Naruto still didn't have any concrete evidence, but this guy obviously would follow through. If he had any guilt in the morning, then it was his own problem to deal with. In any case…Naruto really liked the way Kakashi kissed. It had been so long (too long) since a man had actually kissed him, since most one-night stands entailed no connection besides what went on in the lower half of the body.

This man, he felt like he was about to envelop Naruto whole, with not just his lips but the large hands that cupped the younger man's face and the sensuous tongue as well: a Kakashi-cloak to hide him away from the world. Yes, it had been too long. Maybe he was over-exaggerating the whole thing but he didn't really care. It was _nice_, and he liked it.

His hands, so very free, fumbled around to grab for the man's shoulders. From there he traced down the T-shirt, worn from age, meticulously feeling the curves and lines. The abdomen was pleasant, as expected, strong and muscular. Satisfied with his inspection, he slipped his thumbs under the hem and worked his hands to the side.

He pulled away slightly and Kakashi, for a hazy moment, moved his head forward in pursuit. Naruto grinned. In the soft moonlight coming from the windows behind them, he could make out the majority of Kakashi's face. The man was certainly handsome, although his bone structure was set much softer than most guys Naruto went for. He didn't mind the change.

"Hands up, Officer," he attempted to whisper, but his voice cracked and he sounded more like he desperately needed a drink. Kakashi obeyed, raising his powerfully built arms and this gave Naruto the ability to pull the shirt up and off. He dropped it to the floor at their side and then gripped the other's waist, pulled upwards, and came down on the man's neck with quick, jerky sucking.

Kakashi tilted his head far back into the chair and sighed; Naruto nearly paused at the sound. It sounded so…despondent. Relieved. But he pressed on and relished in the man's increasing warmth, the beads of salty sweat that began to form. In the meantime, the officer had begun to unbutton Naruto's shirt from the bottom up, and the accidental brushes as his fingers worked made the blond's hairs stand on end. Naruto brought his head up to kiss the man again, narrowly dodging his chin as Kakashi was moving his head. He couldn't get enough, and apparently, neither could Kakashi. Now he moved a hand back to the groom's navel, feeling the soft, barely-there hairs from the bellybutton down to the waist of the pants. He pulled at the waist and hooked a finger in, running his nail from one side to the other across hipbones and pliant muscle.

Kakashi moaned softly, and Naruto could feel both of them stirring against each other. The cop lightly bit on Naruto's lip in retaliation, and he finally recognized that unnamed taste of the man's mouth under all the alcohol—black licorice, of all things. Although he hated black licorice, somehow this worked really well.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Naruto spoke into their connected lips and unbuttoned the jeans. "Can. I. Suck. You. Off?" He pressed his hand into the thick fabric, and Kakashi bucked into it, a low grunt attached.

"You're cutting off the circulation straddling me like that anyway."

Kakashi wasn't a very straightforward person, the blonde decided. He didn't answer questions with yes or no, he never explicitly said what he wanted. So Naruto clambered off and kneeled on the floor anyway. "Move forward, so I've got some room to work with."

Again, Kakashi followed orders, scooted to the edge, and began taking off his jeans and briefs. Once free of the apparel, Naruto took him by the knees and parted them and held the cock in his hands for a brief moment, just to get a feel for what he was getting himself into. Nice, he thought. He'd been thinking of that word a lot during this whole thing. But it wasn't often he encountered nice things in his life.

"I swallow, by the way," he added casually before taking Kakashi's tip into his mouth, worming his way up two centimeters, pulling back one, moving up two, and so on. The older man's breath was increasingly becoming shallower, more like gasps than breaths. Naruto glanced up for a moment and saw that transparent knuckles gripped the arms of the chair and it frustrated him a little. He wanted to see this man lose all control.

He then zipped his way up to the base and bobbed his head at a faster pace. Kakashi bucked again, and a few fingers loosened their grip. Faster, and those fingers found something new to hold onto: Naruto's strands of hair. They moved in tandem, accelerating, accelerating until—  
"Naruto!"

With such a loud cry after so much quiet, (_and his name_, of all things, _his fucking name_) Naruto swallowed the cum in one swift motion and…

Shit. That stain in his pants would be a bitch to clean up later.

Kakashi slumped back into the chair completely. Naruto shifted to a sitting position with his legs extended to let the blood flow again and leaned back on his arms. He ran a tongue around the crevices of his mouth, searching for excess cum. Silence reclaimed the both of them. The smell of sweat and musk replaced words they hadn't found yet, for the time being.

"Now what?" He finally asked. Judging by the loud whoops from the other house, Sakura was doing her job fine.

The officer put a hand over his eyes. "I'm so fucking stupid."

I knew it, Naruto thought, now he's regretting it. He sat up and started to button his shirt.

But Kakashi continued, his voice dropping to a near-inaudible level. "Such a fucking masochist… I want more." He pulled off his eye-patch, and Naruto found that the eye was a dark red rather than the dark black of the other one. Naruto didn't ask about it. He only assumed it was a transplant, judging from the translucent scar that extended from both sides of this eye, eyebrow to cheekbone.

"What?"

And there, the man was on top of him, his face so close. "Do you mind…if I love you? Just for tonight?"

Naruto didn't know why, couldn't say exactly what he was thinking, but it didn't matter. He nodded, once, and Kakashi kissed him fervently.

The rest of it was a mess of melted senses: the way his nails dug into his palm as Kakashi wrapped his hand tightly around Naruto's member and pulled off all the cum with great dexterity; the almost painful tingle in his thighs as the cop dragged a finger from the knee up; the moments where Naruto would open his eyes and made contact with those bi-colored ones, so intense in their gaze; and the final thrust, when both of them had shouted unintelligible things, and even as he was high off of white euphoria, Naruto imagined that he heard the other man say his name again.

When all was said and done, they silently clothed themselves and walked back to the main house as Sakura was exiting the building. She joined Naruto's side and the groom stood opposite them, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, they're all passed out and satisfied! Hey, you don't mind if I grabbed a few extra singles from a handful of wallets, do you?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Thank you, you two."

Now that he was masked and eye-patched, Naruto only had one eye and body language to go by.

"Goodbye," Kakashi said softly, and then Naruto realized that there was no need to interpret anything.

The ride home was too quiet. Sakura already had a strong idea of what had happened, and when Naruto gave her a curt answer to her question, she dropped it and only gave him a kiss on the cheek when he dropped her off at her dorm.

Naruto spent the rest of the week thinking, until he finally decided on a stupid, stupid decision.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Congratulations to the happy couple Haruki Rin and Uchiha Obito**! The queue outside the church read, in thick, black, capital letters.

Damn it. Kakashi lied about the church location. He should have known. Why would he have told a complete stranger something like that? Naruto started walking away, his anger illimitable, but…

Something held him back. Maybe he should just wait and find out, he thought. Maybe they forgot to change the names and Kakashi was actually the one getting married. Although it was strange that an Uchiha would be getting married in such a simple church, since what he knew of the prominent town family (and that asshole he used to go to school with, Sasuke or whatever) suggested that they staged elaborate shows for whatever they did. And besides, weren't the entire town's Uchiha eliminated in that massacre years ago? Maybe it was an out-of-town member who moved in.

Whatever. He would wait it out. He flicked out his Zippo and newly-bought pack of Marlboros. This would probably take a while.

Naruto was pulling out his fourth cigarette when the church bells chimed and people poured the big doors out like slick gravy. Not bringing the cigarette to his lips but rather to his side, he leaned forward, anticipating the newlyweds probably even more than anyone else in the crowd.

Part of him wanted Kakashi to come out, so he could confirm the end of things. Yeah, the guy would be married and Naruto would be on his merry way, off to find someone else who could hold him as tightly as the officer did, lagged a wet tongue across Naruto's torso like that guy did, made him moan as loud as Kakashi did.

Oh fuck it. He wanted this to be the wrong church, the wrong day, the wrong couple. He wanted to be sure. Just so he could get some more time in. Just so he could pretend, for a little longer.

Pretend that someone loved him back for once.

Jubilant cheers, like fanfare, announced the exit of the married couple. And as they walked out, Naruto steeled himself for heartbreak, despite the childlike voices in his head crying otherwise.

He dropped the cigarette. His hands shuddered. "The hell?" he blurted out loudly, but no one was close enough to hear.

It was Hatake Kakashi, sure enough, smiling softly and dressed impeccably in a perfect suit. He pushed a pretty woman in a wheelchair, who had soft brown hair tucked under a fluttering veil and a wedding gown embodied her thin frame. She smiled sweetly as he led her down the ramp to the limousine.

But…that wasn't what bothered Naruto.

Kakashi's eye patch had switched sides. It covered up his dark eye, and revealed the deep red one. And when the woman looked up at him, her lips clearly uttered the word "Obito".

At that moment, Kakashi had just helped Rin into the car, and he looked up across the street. Ocean blue met scarlet red, both expressions unfathomable.

Naruto bolted away, and didn't stop until he was about to fall over, heaving the contents of his stomach into a nearby trash can. Tears followed his lunch into the can.

None of this made sense.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A year later, Naruto was walking around a neighborhood in the eastern part of town to find the house of an elderly man named Jiraiya. He had long since given up the whole underground career thing, although sometimes he missed the pay. Sakura had dropped the job as well after a few months, saying that it was boring without her bodyguard. So they worked their way through other jobs until they settled on helping elderly people with their housework.

But then, he passed a house with two oak trees and a battered truck in front, and he couldn't help himself. He stared at the place for a long, long moment before he made a decision. He had to ask. As stupid as it was, he wanted to know. Then he would move on, he promised himself. Besides, he didn't know if it was even the right house. It didn't hurt to try.

He rang the doorbell and heard its muffled chime. There was shuffling, and finally the door opened.

"Naruto." A breathless whisper, the repenting sinner on uttering confession for the first time.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey."

"Are you home alone?"

"I am. I am, Naruto."

And then he felt like crying. Even after a whole year, this idiot remembered his name. "Can… can I come in?"

Kakashi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. Pressed him against the wall and kissed him, in that same devouring way, like he did so long ago. He muttered an "I'll explain" as he slowly moved them to the bedroom. Naruto didn't resist, couldn't resist. He didn't know why. And he didn't care.

But between kisses, thrusts, and gasps, Kakashi did explain. His best friend in his early training academy days had died in a terrible accident, and Rin had been the one to transplant the Uchiha's eye to replace Kakashi's, which had also been lost. Obito had made Kakashi promise to protect Rin, no matter what it took. And he tried. She had done so well, been such a strong woman in their first years of being a cop. But one case gone awry left her in a terrible state, paralyzed from the waist down with a severe concussion. At first, she recovered and seemed fine. Kakashi stopped by at the hospital and they said that while she couldn't return to the force, she could live a normal life.

Then it went downhill. She started to lose her memory. She screamed on seeing Kakashi's face, calling for Obito, Obito. So he wore a mask. Hid his normal eye with the eye patch rather than the red one, which he kept out of sight due to weakness in sunlight. The hair was still a problem, he supposed, but she was able to look past that one. He visited her often, helping her to work with her wheelchair and readjust her environment.

And then she asked him to marry her. "Be with me forever, Obito," Kakashi murmured.

It was the first time Naruto came and cried at once.

When they laid next to one another on the mattress, their fingers intertwined and their breaths regulating, Naruto finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Where is she now?"

Then he looked over, and Kakashi's eyes were closed, tears streaming from his eyes down his temple into his silver-hair, and for the first time the blond noticed white hairs among the grey. Naruto didn't ask again, only propped himself up and kissed the man.

He pulled back and waited patiently, until red and black met blue. "They're happy together, Kakashi. I promise," he said. "So…do you think you can try to be happy as well?"

Kakashi closed his eyes again.

That's when Naruto decided that he would devote the rest of his life to seeing this man truly happy once more. He would make sure of it.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A/N - er, so yeah. That's it. Just something I wanted to work on. I uploaded the end a little earlier because I forgot that I would be gone next week... Thank you for the support, and please, drop a comment if you liked it! Even if you didn't like it! So thanks very much for reading.

Oh, and also, the **disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto holds all rights to the Naruto manga/anime and I am in no way profiting from this, nor am I affiliated with official canon. Just a fan, messing around. So don't sue me, yeah?

Ja ne,  
Vi


End file.
